1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the handling of bulk cargo on a load-bearing platform, and particularly to the loading, retention, and discharging of such cargo from the platform. The present invention resides in a dumping container assembly designed for attachment to an open-top load-bearing platform of a transport vehicle such as a pickup truck, trailer, or van.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Many vehicles, including commercial, recreational, and generally utilitarian vehicles, are supplied with a load-bearing platform suitable for supporting containers such as cargo bins or dump boxes. For maximum utility, the container must be securely attached in a stable and upright position during loading and transport yet capable of readily and easily discharging the cargo when desired. Many existing structures are capable of accommodating a substantial load, but once loaded are difficult to maneuver for discharging or dumping purposes. Existing designs for tilting containers which remain attached to the platform during discharge (or dumping) often require a substantial lifting force necessitating the use of hydraulic lifts or other cumbersome machinery and complex linkages. Supporting structures of this type are expensive and consume valuable platform space. In addition, such structures are not readily adaptable to many existing vehicles.